Un Gelatinoso Problema
by CrixArtist
Summary: Por negarse a una sugerencia, Eli obtiene un no muy alentador resultado: queda atorado a Trixie hasta que que el remedio que Pronto preparo para separarlos haga efecto. ¿Como logras hacer las cosas con tu mano unida a la de alguien mas?


-¿Ya esta?- prgunto Trixie ansiosa

-Pronto no puede decirlo ahora...- dijo el topoide cerrando el frasco.- Ese remedio topoide tardara unas 12 horas en hacer efecto.

-¡¿12 horas?!- exclamo ella en conjunto con el Shane.

-Bueno, quizas debieron haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacer ese movimiento...

Unos diez minutos atras...

La Banda luchaba contra algunos de los guardas de Blakk, en un intento por impedir que este tomara posecion de una caverna. Pero en en medio duelo, Eli se quedo sin la mayoria de sus babosas. Solo le quedaron su babosa flatulorinca y su babosa gelatinosa.

-Amigo, dispara la flatulorinca.- sugirio Kord.- El mal olor los hara huir en un momento

-No.- dijo Eli cargando la otra.- La gelatinosa sera mejor. Asi quedaran pegado a algo.- Con esa bizarra idea en la mente, el joven lanzo la babosa hacia un par que se habia agrupado para defenderse mejor.

Lo que no contaba era con que ellos no eran tan tontos. Uno vio venir la babosa y de inmediato lanzo una aracniredes malvada, creando una red de rebote, regresandola a su lanzador. Eli no vio eso venir. Comenzo a correr en la direccion opuesta. En su carrera, no vio que se dirigia hacia uno de sus compan'eros...

Trixie lanzo un grito cuando sintio a alguien caer sobre ella. Aprovechando la distraccion, los oponentes huyeron.

-Auch...- se quejo Eli. Miro hacia abajo y vio a la chica con su mano sobre su cabeza, recuperandose del golpe.- ¡Trix! No puede ser, lo siento.- Eli le ofrecio una mano para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Esta bien...- dijo ella aun mareada.- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- Antes de que Eli pudiera explicarle, la babosa gelatinosa logro alcanzarlos. Al impactar contra ellos, los cubrio por completo de baba.

-¡Eli! ¡Trixie!- exclamaron los otros dos miembros del equipo mientras acudian en su ayuda. Pronto escarbaba, tratando de tirar de la gelatina hacia un lado. Kord hallo una solucion mas facil: enterro su enorme mano en el bulto y los saco a ambos de una vez.

-¿Estan bien?

-Si, gracias...- contesto Trixie, mentras Eli tosia tratando de escupir algo de lo que habia tragado.

-Parece que no hay dan'os colaterales... excepto por eso.- El topoide sen'alo un espacio entre ellos. Cuando Trixie tomo la mano del Shane, la babosa lanzo su disparo, dandole primero a este blanco. Ahora, una masa pegajosa mantenia entrelazados sus dedos y se secaba cada vez mas rapido.

-No hay problema...- dijo Eli con tranquilidad. Intento separar su mano, pero esta no se movia. Intercambio una mirada de panico con Trixie y de inmediato los dos comenzaron a tirar de sus respectivos brazos.

-Hey, hey. No hagan eso.- dijo Kord deteniendolos.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto ella.

-La gelatina se condenso hasta adquirir una forma semi solida. Estan atascados.

Presente...

-Pense que esa babosa seria mas efeciva...- se justifico el chico a si mismo.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos hasta que la cura haga efecto?

-En realidad, no mucho. A menos que sepan como trabajar en equipo.

-Genial...

-En fin.- dijo Kord levantandose del sofa.- Muero de hambre, ¿que tal una pizza?

-Seguro. Llamare a mario.- Eli olvido de inmediato lo que sucedia y se puso de pie bruscamante, tirando de Trixie

-Auch...- se quejo ella.

-Lo siento.

-Sera mejor que Pronto sea quien llame a Mario.- ofrecio el topoide. Los chicos se quedaron alli de pie.

-Y... ¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Eli.

-Pues, necesito filmar un par de tomas. ¿Podrias ayudarme?

-Claro.- Afuera, Trixie iba ya preparada con su camara en mano. El no sabia lo que buscaban hasta que vio a un grupo de babosa voladoras jugueteando cerca de alli. Sonrio al verlas tan entretenidas, cuando de repente Trixie jalo su brazo, haciendolo caer.

-Wow! ¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Ssshhh...- ella le indico que hiciera silencio.

-¿Que pasa?

-Estas babosas suelen ser algo escurridisas. Les encanta huir de los demas. Creo que ya sabes eso...

-Sip.- El lanzador rodo los ojos recordando aquella babosa cuyo intento de atarparla termino con toda la Banda lanzandose a un barranco.

-Tenemos que mantenernos ocultos para que no nos vean, de lo contrario, saldran huyendo.

-Muy bien...- susurro el. Las babosas revoloteaban, persiguiendose unas a otras. Trixie no perdia ni un solo minuto con su camara, admirando sus movimientos, mientras era admirada por alguien mas.

Eli sonreia al ver la felicidad en la cara de la joven camarografa. Lucia tan ilusionada. Lentamente se acerco mas a su lado hasta que sus hombros chocaron.

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada. Solo queria ver mejor a las babosas.- Eli trato de sonar casual.- No se veian bien desde donde estaba.

-Oh, pues, se ven bien aqui. Mira...- Tiro la mano que la unia a Eli para correrlo mas cerca. El muchacho abrio los ojos con sorpresa al sentir su mejilla en contacto con la de ella.- ¿Puedes verlas?

-S-si.- No le tomo mas de diez segundo ruborizarse. Trixie no tenia tiempo para darse cuenta de esto, pues ella comenzaba a experimentar lo mismo.

-Son hermosas.- dijo Trixie para tratar de romper el silencio.

-Igual que tu...- susurro Eli.

-¡¿Que?!

-¿Que? ¿Y-yo dije algo? No, no. No fue nada.

-Esta bien...- Ella podrias jurar que lo habia escuchado decir... No, debia ser su imaginacion.- ¿Sabes, Eli? Si tuve que quedar pegada a una persona por medio dia, me alegra que haya sido contigo.- Un extran'o cumplido, pero bueno.

-Gracias. Lo mismo digo.- No podia tomar su mano por que, bueno, ya la tenia, asi que se acerco y unio sus frentes. Trixie sonrio y se acerco tambien. En cuanto sintio un poco mas de presion, Eli levanto la vista. Trixie incluso habia apagado la camara para concentrarse en el.

-¡Chicos, la pizza ya llego!- El estruendoso grito de Kord los saco de su momento, ademas de auyentar a las babosas.

-Ehm, creo que... hay que ir...

-Si...- Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al refugio. Aun no se acostumbraban a caminar sujetando la mano del otro.

-¿Y? ¿Ha hecho algo de efecto mi remedio?- pregunto Pronto al verlos entrar.

-No, aun no.- dijo Eli levantando las manos de ambos.- Comiendo a dudar de sus habilidades como curandero.

-Ahh, no se preocupen. Tal vez en un rato mas comiencen a sentir como poco a poco se separaran.

En el sofa, Kord engullo la mitad de una pizza en menos de un minuto. Trixie tenia algunas dificultades. Era diestra, misma mano que ahora era retenida por Eli. Manipular cosas se le hacia un poco complicado con su mano izquierda. Al tomar un pedazo de pizza, este estuvo a punto de resbalar, pero el chico lo sujeto justo a tiempo.

-Gracias.- Ella sonrio mientras se lo entregaba de vuelta.

-No hay de que.- Levantando la punta de la rebanada, la ayudo a dirigirlo a su boca. La lanzadora no podia sentirse mas avergonzada.

-Bueno...- dijo el troll entre bostezos.- creo que ya es algo tarde. Sera mejor ir a dormir.

-Pronto esta deacuerdo...

-Esperen, ¿dormir? ¿Y que hay de...?- Eli seguia pensando en la gelatina.

-Deberia terminar de hacer efecto man'ana.- aseguro el rastreador.- Hasta entonces, creo que deberan dormir juntos.- Sin la mas minima pizca de discrecion, Kord solto una carcajada al ver las expresiones de los chicos.

-¿J-juntos?

-Buenas noches...

Debiado al taman'o de su duen'a, la cama de Trixie no era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, asi que acordaron situarse en la de Eli. Para hacer las cosas menos incomodas, el arsenal de la chica dormiria aquella noche con el arsenal del Shane aquella noche.

No hay muchas maneras de acomodarse para dormir cuando estas sujeto a la mano de otra persona. Podrian dormir uno junto al otro, pero la cama no era tan ancha. De manera que tuvieron que acostarse de lado, frente a frente.

-Descansa, Trix.

-Descansa, Eli.- El lanzador cubrio a ambos con la sabana, mientras ella se acurrucaba mas a el. Burpy los miro conmovido y salto sobre el boton de la lampara para apagar la luz. Antes de caer dormidos, Eli aprovecho para besar la frente de Trixie, sin que luego ella viera su sonrojada cara. Se escucharon risas de babosas por toda la habitacion.

Cerca de la madrugada, Trixie sintio que alguien tiraba de su mano. Al abrir los ojos, se vio cubierta por una sabana por completo, a diferencia de Eli. Estaba hecho un ovillo. El tiron que sintio ella fue el de su brazo apegandose mas a su cuerpo para mantener el calor.

Lentamente se acerco a el, colocando la mitad de la sabana sobre el para cubrirlo. En cuanto dejo de sentir frio, Eli se estiro a una posicion normal de nuevo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hey, hora de desayunar!- Los gritos de Pronto los hizo despertar de golpe a todos en la man'ana. Dentro del susto, Eli se aferro a lo primero que tevo cerca: Trixie. Ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¡Aahh!

-¿Que sucede?- exclamo Trixie al sentirse acorralada por sus brazos.

-Nada. Pronto me asusto.- dijo volteando a verla. Se sonrojo al verse abrazandola.- Lo siento...- Se alejo un poco. En ese momento queria ir lo mas lejos de ella posible, pero sus manos unidas se lo impedian.

-Esta bien,- ella deslizo las sabanas a un lado y bajaron con los demas. En el pasillo, Trixie miro fijas sus manos.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Crees que pronto se separen?

-Confio en Pronto.

-¿Listos chicos?- pregunto Kord en cuanto los vio venir.

-¿Para que?

-¡AHORA!- grito Pronto. Sin ninguna advertencia, el troll sujeto con sus grandes manos los brazos de ambos, y tiro de ellos en direcciones opuestas.

-¿Que rayos haces?- pregunto Eli alterado. El ingeniero fingio no escucharlo y siguio con lo suyo. Tan solo unos segundos despues... ¡ZAS! Sus manos finalmente se separaron.

-¿Pero que...?- Trixie tomo su mun'eca impresionada.

-El remedio no funciona por si solo. Necesita algo de esfuezo fisico.

-¿Y por que las doce horas?- Eli seguia sin sentir su brazo.

-Si, respecto a eso...

-Protno...

-El sen'or "Magnifico" se equivoco de tiempo de tratamiento.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Es otra cura topoide la que requiere de doce horas de espera, no este.

-¿Quieres decir que pudimos estar libres desde ayer?

-Pues... si...

-¡Pronto!

-Bueno, bueno. No hay que enojarse con el. A fin de cuentas, si hizo algo bueno.

-¿Que cosa?

-Respondere a tu pregunta con otra pregunta. ¿Durmieron bien anoche...?- En un segundo, ambos comenzaron a tartamedear respuestas sin aparente sentido.

-Tengo un sospechoso presentimiento sobre esto...- dijo finalmente Eli. Kord y Pronto se dirigieron entre risas a la cocina. Trixie mirando su mano. La presion del agarre le habia dejado un par de marcas.- ¿Te duele?

-Solo un poco.- Eli tomo su mano de nuevo con delicadeza y planto un suave beso.

-Espero que esto ayude.- Con una sonrisa, ella asintio y siguieron a los demas para comer, esperando no tener que depender de nuevo de un remedio topoide...

**_Un poco tonto, pero ando corta de tiempo y queria publicar algo._**

**_Un saludo a Sonic Wheeler Volitav y a Diaz Lina. Un placer conocerlas a ambas :)_**


End file.
